Ice Cream and Wine
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Amelia is less than thrilled when she draws John's name in Secret Santa. After all, what can she get a person who only wants her?


_Written for the OTP Prompts List Challenge (Character A draws Character B's name in Secret Santa)_

* * *

Amelia sits away from the crowd, watching without a word. As the head of the department, she could easily put a stop to it. She supposes that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's annual office Secret Santa is a lovely gesture, but it still seems so unnecessary. She has so much to do, and taking even a few moments to do this will set her back. Still, she plays along. There is no use being a stick in the mud.

"Your turn, Madam Bones!" Tonks beams brightly, passing the red and white hat over.

Amelia nods, her lips drawn into a line. She places her hand in the hat, fingers clutching at a slip of parchment. Once Amelia withdraws her hand, Tonks offers her one last smile before bouncing off, humming happily to herself.

Amelia unfolds the slip of parchment. Upon seeing the name written across it, she fights back a groan.

 _John Dawlish._

Really, he isn't the worst person to have to shop for. Shortly before his retirement, Amelia drew Moody's name. That had been a nightmare.

Still, John isn't her most favorite person. He's spent the past few years trying to get her attention, always smiling and flirting with her. If she buys him a gift, even if it's for this, he might take it as a sign that she's interested in him. Amelia isn't sure if she can handle his gloating if that crosses his mind.

"Now that you have all received your person," she says, clapping her hands together to draw everyone's attention back to her, "it would be prudent to get to work."

"Always a buzzkill, Milly," John calls with a small smirk.

Amelia takes a deep breath. She will not let John bait her in front of the others in her department. "Back to work, Dawlish," she says simply.

…

"What can I do for you, Amelia?" Kingsley asks.

"Would you mind swapping your Secret Santa for mine?" she asks.

It's ridiculous, probably even childish. Still, Amelia doesn't care. She isn't sure that she can stand to shop for John.

Kingsley studies her for a moment. A knowing smile plays at his lips. "You drew Dawlish?" he chuckles. "Surely he isn't that difficult to buy for."

"If you feel that way, perhaps you should swap with me," she suggests sweetly.

The Auror snorts, shaking his head. "Sorry, Madam Bones. Now swapping. That's the way it's always been. Surely you aren't suggesting we break the rules." His eyes twinkle, his voice light and teasing. "I would have expected more honor from the head of the department."

"You won't do it," she guesses.

She supposes she shouldn't be surprised. Kingsley may not be as by the book as some of the others, but he's still loyal enough to the rules.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind ordinarily, but…"

He pulls a slip of parchment from his pocket. "I shouldn't tell you that I'm buying for you, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to break one rule."

She takes the slip, frowning. _Amelia Bones._

She tries to hide her disappointment. Kingsley is the only person in Magical Law Enforcement that she has a close personal relationship with. She would never feel comfortable enough to ask anyone else to switch with her.

"Red wine or white?" he asks.

"Red. Any idea what Dawlish likes?"

Kingsley chuckles. "You."

…

She spends a week trying to find something that would suit him, but nothing sticks out at her.

Ties are boring, and she isn't sure that she's ever actually seen him wear one. Books are Amelia's first choice for presents, but John keeps his interests to himself. She would hate to get him a book on a subject that would bore him.

However much the Auror may irritate her, Amelia would hate to get him something that he'd just put away and never use.

She comes to a stop outside of Florean's. "I'm going to regret this," she sighs.

…

"What's this?" John asks when she hands him an envelope. He grins, brows raising. "Have you written me a poem confessing your undying love for me, Milly?"

"Amelia," she corrects with a groan. "Don't flatter yourself."

With a shrug, John opens the envelope. "An ice cream date? That sounds awfully sweet, Milly."

"Please stop calling me that," she sighs.

The smug grin on John's face is unbearable. Amelia finds herself wishing that she had just bought him a book on magical basket weaving or some other ridiculous subject.

"You know, if you wanted to go on a date with me, you could have just asked," he says.

"One date, Dawlish. Just one. Ice cream, then we're done."

With a triumphant grin, he carries the envelope away. Amelia watches him, smiling to herself. His excitement is almost endearing.

"A date with Dawlish," Kingsley muses, holding up a bottle of wine with a neat golden bow wrapped around it. "I guess my gift is even more perfect than I thought it would be."

Amelia raises her brows as she takes the bottle. "It's hardly a date," she mutters.

Still, ice cream and wine with John Dawlish might not be such a bad idea.


End file.
